


Good Friend, Hard Times

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @supernatural-digmywaytohell Hey! Lately I feel like shit. I don’t know what it is but everything seems to go wrong. And also today I heard from my mom that my grandma has lungcancer and it’s bad. I’m really sad and it breaks my heart to see my mom cry to… So I wanted to ask you if you can write a fic were Dean sees how Y/N is feeling and that he comforts her. It really help me get my mind off of things.





	Good Friend, Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @supernatural-digmywaytohell Hey! Lately I feel like shit. I don’t know what it is but everything seems to go wrong. And also today I heard from my mom that my grandma has lungcancer and it’s bad. I’m really sad and it breaks my heart to see my mom cry to… So I wanted to ask you if you can write a fic were Dean sees how Y/N is feeling and that he comforts her. It really help me get my mind off of things.

“Yeah, thanks, Dad. I love you, too.” Sighing, you hung up and flopped back on your bed. Here you were, in college, ten hours away from home. Your father had just called to tell you that your uncle was in the hospital. He didn’t give you details, as things were still being figured out. He’d been admitted the night before, and they were running tests. You were close to your uncle. He didn’t have any kids, so he treated you and your two brothers like his own.

On top of that, you’d already been feeling out of it. No idea why, as nothing bad had happened. At least, nothing out of the ordinary. It was just the usual college crap.

“Hey, what’s got you down?” You looked over to see your best friend, Dean. He didn’t even attend college, but he would come hang out with you at least.

“Uncle Cas is in the hospital.” You said sadly. Dean had been your best friend since the third grade. You had defended his brother, even though he didn’t need it. You just really didn’t like the kid that was being a jerk. “They are sure what’s wrong just yet.”

Dean walked in and grabbed your hand, pulling you up. You could tell that he had come here from work- he was still greasy. “Come on.” He gave you a small smile.

You shook your head. “No thanks, Dean. I don’t feel like it.”

“I will pick you up over my shoulder and carry your ass out.” He teased, and you knew that he would. Hell, he had. “I am going to take my best girl out for ice cream, a trip to her favorite park that has those creaky swings, and then we are going to go hang out at my dad’s with Sammy. We will order pizza, watch movies, and take your mind off of this.” He was good at cheering everyone up- except himself. “Ya never know, it might be nothing. You’ll get a call tomorrow saying that he’s fine, and he’s going home.” You knew that wasn’t the case, not the way that your father had sounded, but you gave him a small smile anyway.

Finally you got up and sighed. “I do want one thing, though.”

He grinned. “Anything.”

You leaned in a bit closer. “I need you to take a _shower_.”

“What? You don’t like the smell of grease and sweat?” He wiggled his eyebrows. You shoved him playfully and shook your head. “Come on, we’ll stop at my apartment before we get some ice cream. You can veg out on my couch while you wait.”

You laced your arm with his as you walked out. Leaning your head on his shoulder, you smiled. “Thanks, Dean.”

He glanced at you. “What for?”

“Being you.” He chuckled. “I’m _serious_. You’ve been there through all my hard times, and you’ve never failed to at least make me smile. How’d I get so lucky to have such an awesome best friend?”

“By punching David Franks in the nose in the third grade?” He laughed.

You shook your head. “You weren’t even there! You weren’t even in that school anymore.”

He smirked at you. “Sammy told me _all_ about it.” Dean opened the door for you and let you walk out first. “All about the pretty girl who knew how to punch better than a boy.”

Laughing, you made your way to his Impala. “I _still_ can’t believe you befriended me over that.”

“Bonding over bodily harm. It’s what we do.” He grinned.

“You’re a _dork_.”

“But you love me.”

You slid into the car and rolled your eyes. “In your dreams.”

Dean got in as well, starting the car. “Dreams _have_ been known to come true.”


End file.
